


Explicit Affairs.

by Helplessly_Lost



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Bottom Eren Yeager, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Eren Yeager, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helplessly_Lost/pseuds/Helplessly_Lost
Summary: After a night of drinking and celebrating the mass decrease of the Titan population; what happens when a certain eren Yeager and Levi end up in the same bed after a harrowing one night stand?What happens when eren gets pregnant?
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 7
Kudos: 117





	1. Where Do We Go From Here?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of writing on Archive !! I'm sorry if characters seem a little ooc, this is a totally new environment for me to be writing in and I wanna get the hang of it the best I can :)
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy the story though!

_**This wasn't suppose to happen.** _

_**Shit.** _

these were the first thoughts of a frightened and confused 19 year old eren jaëger. He was in his room, yes but..he wasn't alone. 

His captain was there. Naked. 

_levi ackerman, was naked in his bed._

_'oh god he's gonna kill us when he wakes up..!'_

Eren tried to move so swiftly out of the bed, he grabbed some of the sheets to cover his exposed body..trying to decipher last night's actions as well...but everything came to be a blur. All he knew was waking up to a sleeping....naked .. muscular levi..someone who could so easily take him anytime he want—

God, he shouldn't be thinking of levi like this- be looking at his own damn captain like this! 

' _just get dressed and...and leave. He won't know if we aren't here. Everything will be fine.'_

Eren had to tell himself that multiple times, even as he silently dressed, pulling up his boxers with Shakey hands. It wasn't so much fear anymore...but shock and...disgust in himself. How could he get so careless? This could ruin **_everything_** for his captain. This could ruin Levi. Eren didn't want to be his downfall. The boy looked back now and then to the sleeping man. Eren just stopped for a moment..in his briefs, no shirt, no pants, and he stared at levi. He couldn't help it. He was just so... magnetic. Eren's emerald eyes shimmered as he looked, he sat down slowly on the bed, he wanted to stop..just...look at levi. 

He looked peaceful. For once there wasn't that resting bitch face Levi always had on. There was just this...look, this look that eren wanted to frame to look at forever and..ever. Small strands of Raven black hair flew over levi's face, and eren couldn't help but reach out a slow hand to tuck it behind levi's ear..he was still in this haze...stuck in a trance. This was so..so wrong but...at the same time, eren didn't want to just act like nothing happened. He didn't want to leave Levi in his own bed, praying he'd forget and things would be normal. 

No, eren felt brave. He'd stay until levi woke. Or he would wake him, himself if Levi slept too late. There was no time for regrets. What happened; happened. That's what he tried to tell himself as he slowly crawled back into the bed, careful to not disturb levi as he laid there, facing the captains face ..it felt like his own breath was caught in his throat, being this close to levi, like..this. ' _He looks so peaceful. But those bags...has he slept in awhile?'_ eren couldn't help but wonder as he stared, took in every feature of levi. He even let himself breath in the same pattern as the sleeping Corporal was.. _that wasn't creepy, right?_ Hopefully not. ' _Lets let him sleep...god knows how long he hasn't gotten proper sleep.'_

That's what eren decided on, and with letting Levi sleep more. His own guards went down,

Eren drifted right back to sleep as well. Feeling oddly at peace and safe. Though hell would break loose one both were awake...he was aware of that, but yet, eren felt safe and peaceful enough to allow himself to fall asleep again with his captain in the bed. 

* * *

* * *

Now it had been exactly 3 hours since eren's awakening and realization. That brunette was still fastly asleep..while on the other hand..

_Levi was waking up._

god his head hurt, fuck. The man grunted in semi pain, clutched his fists together as he allowed himself to stir and move about to wake himself up more. His vision was still a little blurry...so Levi didn't exactly see the male in the bed besides him. All Levi did as of yet was rub his head, lay on his back to fully wake himself up. The hungover was a full aching pain that Levi could care less for. He crinkled his face in disgust and displeasure. ' _Note to self. Kick shitty glasses' ass later for coercing me to drink.'_ he never liked alcohol; never would. Especially with growing up in the underground, and growing up with Kenny. Levi always had his distaste for alcohol and what it does to a person and what affects it has on that person's said family. 

_yes, Levi did have a heart. In fact, he had to be the most emotional one out of everyone. But it was so deep down and something Levi never wanted to show._

the short male rubbed his forehead, sighing. "Dammit...four eyes owes me a giant ass cup of water after this..." He muttered lowly, and slowly, Levi turned, his relaxation faded instantly, and confusion and slight shock set in.

_**what the fuck was Eren Jaëger doing in HIS bedroom?!** _

_**Why the hell was eren- wait..why the hell was he himself, NAKED?** _

**Wait...this wasn't his room...it was _jaëger's_ room..**

_**Oh no. No no no.** _

"We fucking didn't...." Levi breathed out in disbelief as he stared at the sleeping shifter. No...they couldn't have...he didn't want to believe it but that was dumb as shit. What was the other explanation? Eren was here. He was naked...and damn...eren's poor neck was bruised in bites and hickeys..

Levi couldn't help but mindlessly run his hand gently over them..mentally scolding himself for everything. _'you're his fucking captain. His superior. Son of a bitch.'_

Levi pulled his hand away slowly as he laid on his back again in disbelief, angry at himself. His arm folded over his eyes as he gritted his teeth. Dammit..how could he do something so foolish? There wasn't a way he could even lie to eren either. 

And did he even want to? No. Maybe that's why levi felt so angry at himself, ashamed. _he wanted this. He wanted to end up so desperately in eren's little bed._

**_but not like this._ **

Levi let his hand fall from his face, drape across his own chest as he looked to eren. Memories started to dwell on Levi the more he looked at eren ..they were so vivid...and... beautiful.

_"ah..ah...heichou~"_

_Eren's sweet moans filled that room like a melody. His arms were wrapped around levi's shoulders, his legs were around his waist. "O-oh hah-~ ahh..levi-!"_

_Levi held eren so close, the stench of alcohol swam around eachother..but god it didn't beat the passion Levi gave to eren, and was given right back. He thrusted so deeply into eren with grunts, groans of pure bliss. Eren's moans and sweet groans were praises to him, urged him to give eren exactly what he wanted. Looking down on eren's face, seeing how wrecked and a mess he was, made levi lick his lips, lean down slowly and pressed his rough lips to eren's soft plump ones. Fuck. It was so..so nice._

_He still thrusted deeply, roughly into eren, making the poor brunette scream in pleasure, claw at his back, pant heavily with each movement._

_"He-hei- Levi! Ag~ ah-ahah-~! I'm gonna..I'm gonna..oh gOD!~"_

Levi's face burned red as he recalled the moment- he could hear eren's sweet moans in his ears all over again...feel how eren exploded all over him while he came deep into eren's ass. ' _this is wrong. This is so damn wrong.'_ he tried to tell himself this. But..a part of him...liked- no..he loved it. But did eren? Would eren? The Raven looked to the sleeping boy with a frustrated silent sigh. 

Now.

Where the hell were they gonna go from here? 

Levi could start with waking eren up...he was the calmest of the two...so Levi could tell eren everything. He had to, whether he liked it or not. 

"Oi..." Levi let out faintly, he wished he didn't have to do this, Jesus. But it had to be talked about. Neither of them could avoid it. It was impossible to avoid. "Oi, brat. Wake up." He added, shaking eren gently, his cool hand rested on eren's shoulder, near one of the marks he left behind on eren like the shifter was some sort of artwork of his..a beautiful artwork. His tan smooth skin...so delicate...

Levi snapped out of his thoughts as he saw eren's eyes flutter, soft moans of sleepiness left his lips. Simple ones enough to make levi's chest stop and flip. 

Eren's eyes slowly begun to open...his vision came into view and...there was Levi, leaning over him with this straight face, a look eren couldn't tell. He was wide eyed though, shit...levi- he was awake..

"Sir..." 

"Skip the formalities, eren. I don't think either of us need them anymore for eachother after last night." Levi blurted it all out, harsh almost. He didn't mean to be harsh, it just...fell out of him. Damn it. He felt bad as eren flinched, horror wiping over eren. 

"L-le..Levi I'm sorry-. This was a mistake- I-" eren was stammering on his words, loss for breath, he was so quick to get up in his briefs, drastically search for his clothes whilst throwing Levi his own.

"Eren-"

_slap_

"eren stop throwing my clothes for me to dress, I wan-"

_slap._

"eren!"

_...slap._

levi growled in slight annoyance as he lifted up his cravat, staring at the frozen eren, who had his shirt messily on and pants barely around the ankles. "Get your ass back on this bed, we're gonna talk. And no, I'm not gonna kill you so don't be so damn timid." He explained to the shifter, letting out a tch as he slipped his boxers on underneath the sheets. The cravat was besides him, as were some of his items of clothing. 

Eren slowly shuffled over, kicking his pants off in slight frustration as he awkwardly sat besides the man. "Levi....there's nothing I can say to tell you how sorry I am.."

"...good. because I don't **want** to know how sorry you are." 

Now..what? Eren looked at levi, a look of bewilderment crossed his face as he stared at his captain. "Then...then why do you want me to stay? Why not kick my ass or- make me leave? Make me promise it stays between us, sir I don't understand what that means—" 

"Did you enjoy it?" 

His voice was so serious..but..soft. eren felt so damn confused, even as his cheeks turned pink to the invasive question.

_'do I lie? Do I tell the truth? If I tell him...I did enjoy it..what would he do?'_

by that look, Levi sighed with frustrations. Eren wouldn't answer right away, he knew he had to...give him some initiative. Tell him how he felt ..first. those sharp grey eyes of levi's pondered to eren, even as he allowed himself to sit closer to eren, look him right in the eye.

"Because, if anything. I enjoyed it quite a lot. I liked..." Say the right damn thing, you idiot..the male just inhaled... feelings weren't exactly his..forte. this was too damn difficult. But Levi tried.

"No. I loved it. And I sure as hell wouldn't mind doing that again, or..at least have you as mine." 

Eren looked at levi in disbelief...did...did he hear him right or was he still dreaming??? "Did..I hear that right?" "You did, eren. And I'm not forcing anything on you, I just wanted you to know. I haven't..tch-" Levi rubbed his nose, god help him. He was not good with admitting _anything_ that had to do with feeling. "I haven't felt anything like this before meeting you. And so I don't regret a damned thing of last night."

Eren froze for a moment, taking in every word levi said. He..didn't expect any of this, didn't expect Levi to even say what he did. There was so many better options and....Levi believed eren was the best one? It made his chest flutter. 

"Levi..sir..I want to be with you. Really. But..this isn't some...joke, some test? Something to get me kick-" 

"No dammit. I wouldn't do shit like that, I wouldnt go as far as to get drunk like you did, and have sex with you, just to ask that and get "results." I mean what I said, jaëger." Levi was sharp, but not harsh. He wanted eren to see it for himself, get it in his pretty head that all Levi wanted; was him. 

Eren felt his face begin to warm up, his eyes shimmered with..joy? Excitement? Warmth? Perhaps all three. This overflowing... confidence ran through eren's veins as he moved towards levi, and onto him, before a protest or question could escape levi's lips, eren slammed his lips onto the others, his hands cupped both of levi's cheeks. Levi's arms wrapped around his hips, he caressed eren's hip bone with a thumb and let his tongue lick at eren's bottom lip, he gained enterance into the males mouth, and explored every crevice, making eren send out soft sweet moans of satisfaction.

_God that was like music to levi's ears._

levi let himself reluctantly pull away after a minute, a string of salivia broke from the men's lips as they sat there, eren's cheeks were bright red, soft pants left his lips as he wrapped his arms around levi's neck. 

"For right now....this has to be only between us....just until we see how everyone else would react to us with little interactions here and there, alright?" Levi commented, voice soft for once, somewhat. 

"Okay. That's..that's good. I think mikasa would beat mine and your ass if she learned now what we did..." 

"Well here's my message to that prissy bitch." Levi scoffed, engulfing eren into his arms, his hands went down to squeeze eren's ass, making the boy Yelp in surprise, a tiny smirk came from levi once he heard that little noise..' _fucking adorable...'_ and he let a hand trail the inside of eren's shirt, and his lips were pressed so messily against eren's. 

At least, this time around, both cadets were sober to have another round of passionate...loud...sex. 

Hopefully everyone was still too hungover to hear it all. 


	2. Diagnosis' And Dire Questions

It's been at least 6 weeks since Levi and eren's confession, since their one night stand and plans to keep this newly budding relationship a secret.

It was working out quite well, eren was really hopeful of it. As was Levi. They slowly started to share beds more or sneak off to the others bed each night. One night was eren's room, and the other was levi's. They had sweet moments, tender ones..sweet cuddles at night and sincere affections in the morning with kisses littered at the neck and soft whispers..

It was thrilling, for eren at least. Mostly as he was with the one person he loved most, and have loved for a long time. At the moment, eren found himself lying in levi's room, it was mid-noon, the sun was high up and birds chirped. Silence wrapped around the castle walls. The only thing eren could hear was his own steady breaths, and his thoughts. 

Currently, he was waiting on Levi, the captain was in a meeting with Erwin and hanji to make more plans to rid of those gigantic bastards once and for all. Levi guessed to him before leaving it could take maybe...an hour? Or 2? That's what Levi told him at 8 in the morning. Now it was 12 in the afternoon. 

' _i know it's so important...I shouldn't be selfish.'_ eren scolded himself, turning onto his side as he laid there in bed. _'this is for humanity. Your attention for him can wait.'_

There was always mikasa and armin...but they were busy outdoors, helping jean, Connie, Marco and moblit gather wood and food at the markets in town..so there really wasn't anyone eren could turn to for a conversation. 

_speaking of "turn"..._

It felt like a light switch. One second, eren was fine, well even as he laid there. Then the next minute, his stomach felt like it was melting into a pit of toxins..he was wavered with nausea. But it wasn't enough to get out of bed, at least the brunette thought so. He rubbed his forehead with a faint sigh, "it's nothing...could be a stomach bug catching on..." He told himself lightly, pondering around the area, skimming across the lights that bounced off the window. He was doing possibly anything to keep that nausea down. Was it working? Well...it _did..._ but...

Nothing good lasts for long.

Eren had sat up with such a quick sharp of pain in his abdomen, that turned into small cramping. ' _ow! Fuck! What the shit was that..?! Why-' **fuck fuck fuck!**_

_There was no time for questioning that sudden cramp. Absolutely none._

Eren dashed out of the bed, sending the sheets into the air and onto the bed messily, he made rather large and quick steps for the bathroom and allowed himself to stumble needily to the toilet. 

Poor bastard puked up his breakfast and lunch in one sitting of vomiting. It was torture. Bits of his thin hair fell over his eyes as he spat into the toilet with a groan of pain. _'what...what the hell was that? This...this cramping...'_ eren looked down at himself...his stomach, it still had that little pain in his abdomen. And it sucked something awful. He still felt nauseated even, his head was spinning around like a damn dreidel. "Dammit...mm...I'm gonna need water to wash that shit out..." Was all eren grunted to himself, flushing the toilet and he stumbled out of the bathroom. 

_what the hell was wrong with him? And why did it suddenly decide to...come on like this?_

eren tried to think of plausible reasons as he walked down the corridors, biting on his lower lip, he watched his feet walk in a certain rhythm, and sometimes he looked up to the surroundings he was near. ' _this better not be serious...just a bug...I can't miss out on helping...I..I just can't.'_ was all he could pray for. Pray that it was a bug. And eren never liked those pesky stomach bugs, he always did since he was a child. Everything was so...simple then...

Carla would tuck the sickly tot into his bed, his Rosie cheeks flushed and eren always looked so confused. Even when it was gone a few days later. 

For once, eren was praying this was the case for him. And nothing serious. 

Finally, eren shuffled to the mess hall, and towards the kitchen area of the place, allowing himself to grab something to drink; a water, and maybe a small thing to eat, get something in his system, but nothing that was too much and would make the poor lad throw it all right back up again. With a Shakey sigh, eren took his things to the nearest table he saw, and sat himself down. A crossed look came over his face as he sat there in deep thought, taking a small sip of his water, and a bite of his bread. 

_'what is wrong with me? Maybe I should go see hanji after that meeting is over...'_

but..why? It was just nausea, that happened all the time. Well...it didn't include stomach cramps and sharp pains like it had then but ...that could've been different! 

_'maybe something serious..?'_

that mere thought made eren internally groan and whine like a child. Fuck, why did Levi have to be in a meeting? He really....really needed to figure this out with someone, and Levi was the person. Mikasa would be too overbearing and sufferable in suffocation..armin would be way way too serious...Marco on the other hand was fairly decent out of the bunch when it came to illnesses in the cadets bunch. _'okay. Whenever they get back. Marco is the man to go to. That's it.'_

eren confirmed the plan to himself as he finished off his bread rather hungrily, he just assumed that part...was due to the fact of how much he threw up earlier, and he finished his water in a matter of time. Now, eren awaited for the groupie to get back. He looked back every now and then to the front door, biting on his bottom lip. 

_'please hurry...dammit...'_

* * *

It was about 10 minutes later when suddenly the group came in. Jean carried a bundle of firewood, as did mikasa, Connie and sasha had the food, while Marco and armin had whatever was left over. 

"Oh eren! What a surprise, didn't expect to see you down here." Sasha had chirped as she raised her head from the food she carried, and now sat down onto the table. There was...so so much...eren couldn't help but pause to look at it all.

"Damn Sasha, how much money of ours did you spend on this stuff?" 

"Oh I don't know....maybe....enough to take their entire stock...?"

"The captain is gonna kick your ass..." "I can live with that! I mean, eren look at all these goods! I even found your favorite, just so you couldn't get mad at me about this!" Sasha grinned, lifting up the thing of sausages, and threw one to eren who caught it on reflex.

"Oh- i- uh...thanks?" Eren started, raising a brow before he sniffed...and disgust immediately wrapped around his face. God! What was that horrific smell? The look must've been incredilous, as the group looked at eren in concern.

"Oi, what's that face for, eren? We get something rotten?" Jean had spoken up with a sigh, letting a hand rest on his side, a brow was raised. And all eren could do was shake his head slowly. "No..no not at all..these all seem...very fresh it's just..." "Just...what?"

Eren sighed in semi frustration as he looked at jean and the others, before he let himself smell the sausages again, and almost _immediately_ gagged. It was the damn sausage! And hell...even the other meats that were stocked near him! 

_'i've never been so sick to the smell of meat before...why now...?'_

"woah..hey, eren are you alright? You look a little pale.."

The brunette snapped up from his nauseated questioning, to see a very concerned Marco. Who handed his things off to jean gently. "I..I don't know to be honest." The boy was... Actually truthful. Eren wanted to be...but the moment he saw mikasa and armin step forward to speak, he shook his head to them. "No...no it's not that serious ...just- help the others put things away...and..Marco? Can I talk to you? Maybe away from everyone else...? Because this wasn't the first damn time I've gotten sick this evening."

"I swear to God if you're catching a bug and give it to me..." "Jean!" "I'm just saying! I don't wanna be puking while I do a triple spin and kill a naked fuck!" 

Okay, that was..that was kinda funny. Eren had to let out a laugh to the imagery of jean just projectile vomiting- gracefully as he's killing a Titan. But that time of thought had to end as the feeling resumed, the cramps even came back, it was only for a split second or 4. That was all Marco needed before he split from his friends and followed eren down the hall. 

Once they were far away enough from everyone, that's when Marco began to talk to eren, with concerned eyes and a concerned tone in his voice. 

"What's going on, eren?" 

"God...I don't know. Shit. I was just in bed and..suddenly I got..nauseous. it wasn't bad at first but..then these sharp pains came with small cramps...then the nausea escalated..and I puked up my damned lunch and breakfast..it didn't...start days ago..it just...sorta happened." Eren stated, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand as he anxiously spoke, glanced around before he looked at Marco, who was concentrated on every word eren told him.

"Well...aside from the puking..and nausea...the cramping and sharp abdomen pains sound...odd...I don't think that's a bug..maybe this is something hanji should check out? Especially if it just started today, out of nowhere." Marco clicked his tongue, a little twisted on what exactly was wrong with eren himself. Especially as a concerned friend. 

"But if it is something more, what if I'm pulled from expeditions and missions until further notice??" "Then you're pulled." "Marco..!"

"Eren, what sounds better, fighting to the extreme while being sick and costing lives, as well as your own, or getting bed rest and getting better for yourself and give us better chances of killing off the rest of the bastards..?" 

Dammit....curse this freckled idiot...he was right...eren knew he was ..he puffed out his cheeks with a frustrated noise, making small stressed hand movements. "Agh— dammit, why do you have to be so right about shit?" He cursed, making Marco laugh as he gently pat eren's shoulder, and gave it a reassuring squeeze. 

"Because who else is there to be, besides armin and I? Jean sure but he doesn't know his medical stuff from his left and right." Marco teased, making eren even laugh some. "But ..I think you should really talk to commander hanji about what's happening...above anything else..it could be nothing, I could be wrong..or you could find what you want to know and get better sooner. It can't hurt, right?" "..right. thank you, Marco." Eren smiled in slight reassurence, and the black haired boy nodded with the most gentle smile, starting to turn on his feet. "Now you go see if they're done, I'm gonna go check on the others." Marco stated, waving goodbye to eren before he left the male alone in the halls.

Eren had weakly waved back before he sighed in defeat, slowly turning the opposite direction before he stopped as quickly as he turned. Shit...

There was hanji, Erwin and Levi. They looked to eren in concern, especially levi, he didn't show it on the outside...but god eren could tell it was there just by the passing glare. 

Well...shit...this was...gonna be something...right? 

* * *

"Eren..when did this...all start? What you just told Marco out there?"

Eren looked up to hanji with slight guilt as he sat on the edge of an infirmary bed, Erwin and Levi were close by, concerned at all those...symptoms it seemed eren had, and how scared he seemed. 

"I..well..I don't know. Like I told Marco; it all just came at once this morning. And the smell of meat..just..it was so disgusting- that was another thing. And I love meat, sausages, and I couldn't be around the damn thing without wanting to puke!" He explained, and when he watched hanji's face change to...surprise and... realization, eren's face changed too, to worry. 

"Section commander...what is it?" Erwin had spoken up fairly soon with a soft tone, "what do you think is wrong with jaëger?" 

Hanji didn't speak for almost a full minute or two before she turned back to eren, humming as she went down, and sat in front of him in her spinny chair. "Eren..." She started off so seriously that eren got a little nervous. _'oh god...what...what could be so bad..?'_

"eren...did you have..any...sexual intercourse over the past few weeks?" 

Eren nearly choked on his own gasp, his face practically burned red in embarrassment of the question. "Wh- what the hell does that have to do with anything?!" He asked, startled and still somewhat scared. "What the hell are you going on about, shitty glasses? What the hell would that have to do with-" 

"If eren says he's had sex in the past week or so, we have a very plausible answer on our hands; and the hint is with the reproduction of titans."

 _No....she_..she did not mean..

"So..you're initiating that eren may possibly be... pregnant?" "Exactly, Erwin." 

Eren and Levi shared one glance for a split second before eren gripped and looked down at his jeans...fuck...fuck...they had to say something now...didn't they? The boy sat back against the bed with nervous eyes...pure shame and...guilt riddled all over his face. And before eren could think, he spoke.

"I..I did have sex in the last few weeks...uhm..it..it was all a drunken thing at first then-" 

"What eren is trying to say here is; we both were equally drunk, and had sex. Since then, and with talking, me and eren have developed a relationship that we planned on stating once we got some idea of how you'd react. I guess fate had different ideas.." although, on the outside Levi was calm, in the inside, he was...quite...nervous? Scared? Hell. Why scared? He didn't know why. But there was also this... certain protectiveness that rested deep inside, if eren indeed _was_ pregnant. No bastard would touch eren. Hell, even if he wasn't pregnant at all. No one would touch eren simple as that...eren was his...and he was eren's.

Hanji looked over with wide eyes..as did Erwin. For some time, again, it was silent...and the silence was too much for the moody, impatient and anxious boy on the bed. "Dammit...someone...please...please say something! What Levi said was true...now..please...say whatever you have to say.." 

Hanji and Erwin shared one passing glance. Erwin sighed tiredly, closing his eyes. The two men prepared for the worst, but...something else happened instead. 

"Looks like I owe hanji in helping with her experiments for the next 4 weeks." 

Wait...what?

Levi was even taken back, his face clearly shown it as he stared at a bright and bouncy hanji, and a defeated, but smiling Erwin. "Guys, I may be relieved you're not angry but what the fuck?"

"Oh me and Erwin have been betting for half a month now when you'd two would see what you both thought of one another! Then after that celebration, we changed it up. I told him you both definitely hooked up, and if I was right...well.." she giggled as she stared to Erwin. Then looks shifted to an agape eren who blinked slow. 

"I- you betted on us?!" "...yes we did." "Tch, fair play." 

"Well-! Now that the cat is FINALLY out of the bag, let's see if I'm correct in my hypothesis, hm?" Eren nodded to hanji's suggestion, taking a small breath. "Well..uh..what exactly do we have to..do?" . Hanji smiled to eren's question, walking to her desk and opened the drawer and pulled a small box out. It was...odd looking, and made eren tilt his head in confusion. 

"So, a few weeks ago, maybe 2 months ago it seems a few scientists in another district came up with smarter ways of detecting pregnancies with all the new technology we've gotten lately. It's been proven to be 99.9% effective, so...just in case...you'll have to take two _just_ in case we get inaccurate results and well...have not pretty sights in the battlefield." 

Eren shuddered at the thought...mindlessly his hand rested on his stomach...another question rose. But Levi was the first to speak as he let himself walk besides eren. 

"So what exactly does he have to do with those...odd looking sticks?" The man raised a brow as he let himself sit on the bed, spread his legs out for more comfortability. 

"Oh- that- it's like any other doctors test I suppose. All he has to do is just take a urine sample it seems, and results will come in within a matter of two minutes."

"So he has to piss on a stick? That's fucking hilarious." Levi scoffed, only the smallest smile came to his face, but eren blushed in embarrassment. "Oh c'mon eren! It won't be that bad, and if it comes out true! We'll have little Titan babies to go and experi-" 

"Yeah, number one rule I'm stating now if it's all true. No fucking experiments on our baby, or eren throughout the pregnancy." Levi's voice was..a little harsh, but protective. "We are not risking their lives." "Well..I guess you're right, apologies, shorty." Hanji smiled, then she walked back over, handing over the tests to eren. 

"We'll be out here when you take it eren. And...it'll be okay. If anyone has anything to say otherwise to this if it comes out true, they have all three of us to deal with." Hanji was comforting, her voice a different tone as she spoke to the nervous boy. 

"Thank you...hanji.." eren faintly smiled, though...it felt like he could hear his own heartbeat in his ears as he stood, his eyes glued onto the bathroom door across from them. 

_this is going to change everything if the tests are positive. Relationships...our lives... everything._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll die for a Marco and eren friendship please. It's gonna exist here since isayama didn't make it happen fully smh.
> 
> And did I leave this chapter on a cliff? Maybeeeee..but you'll find out the results next chapter ;)


	3. Results and Consults

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There may be some smut in this chapter ;)

Two minutes felt like forever.

Eren didn't leave the bathroom as he was there, waiting for the things that would tell him what exactly was wrong with him. If he was truly pregnant or not. God..what would happen if he was? His head bowed low, hands pressed ever so gently to his stomach. Would Levi even want to stay? 

_'yes he fucking would! Did you hear him out there? He didn't hesitate to lash at hanji about experiments..'_

_'But we'd slow him down...'_

_'we'll ruin his image- his reputation—'_

eren didn't want to be a burden for levi, for anyone. But at the same time, with this plausible baby growing inside, he felt..as if he should keep it. Have it. The brunette had always wanted a family of his own..maybe not this _soon_ but, things happen. Sometimes you just have to roll with it or realize everything happens for a reason. 

Strands of eren's thin hair fell over his eyes, and he quickly brushed it away before making eye contact at the tests...his chest tightened, his breath hitched....were...the results in? Did 2 minutes pass? He wanted to check but also keep his sanity for a little while longer. 

_'dammit just look! We'll lose that sanity if we don't!'_

Eren reached out a fast hand for both tests, and he gripped them tightly...his eyes closed for a moment as he took in deep slow breaths, bit the inside of his cheek. He didn't even know what he wanted to happen. Didn't know what to hope for. So, eren opened his eyes, they widened drastically. His grip loosened on them as he stared and...stared at the two tests. 

**_It was..they were positive. He was pregnant._ **

Should he smile? Cry? Be disappointed? Eren was at loss for words, pulling the tests in to get a bigger looks at the word **p-r-e-g-n-a-n-t,** just trying to register it in his mind. "Fuck...there..there really is a baby..." His voice faded in shock, one hand lowered again to his abdomen. This warmth settled in, his thumb gently caressed it and rested firmly but carefully..

He was pregnant with levi's child. He was pregnant with his own captains baby....

Before eren could say anything to himself, do anything else, there came a knock. 3 to be exact. Then came a low but calm voice.

"Oi, eren, what's taking so long? Is everything alright in there?" Dammit..that was Levi. Eren couldn't sit and stall any longer.

"Uh-..yeah..! Uh..just give me a second" eren had answered, stammered as he got up quickly, but stopped on his toes to give the tests a final look...it felt like he was in a dream. None of this felt so real...but it was..this was happening. There was a baby in there. 

Slowly and surely, did eren open the bathroom door..hanji, Erwin, and Levi took a step back for eren to walk out into. And of course, hanji was the one to first ask eren plenty of questions, hyper as always, and very curious as she went to him. 

"So..!?! What is it?! Did shorty knock you up or what!?-.OW!" 

Hanji rubbed the back of her neck as Levi sent a dagger and snarl her way, now stepping over to eren's side. He didn't look at the tests, he didn't glance down. It wasn't as if he didn't care but, he saw eren's face, and whatever was the result, he needed reassurence, comfort. "I was just curious...but..uh..well?"

Eren didn't say a word, he just passed over the two tests with a large breath. 

"Oh...oh my god! A baby! Eren you're gonna have a BABY! A BABY!" Hanji squealed, practically flinging her arms up in the air, dropping the tests. Luckily, Levi grabbed one at least before it dropped and...indeed...eren was pregnant. 

"Eren.." Levi began but only looked back to a very happy hanji squeezing the daylights out of eren with happy laughter. "Oi! Stop squeezing him! You wanna kill the thing, shitty glasses?" The man snapped as he picked up hanji up by the back of her jacket roughly, and let her go once the woman released. His eyes were a little hardening, protective as he stood there for eren, and hanji didn't pout about it or feel guilty. She simply awed at the protectiveness. 

"Awww! I didn't think you had the heart to be so protective like that, levi"

Levi rolled his eyes, but he let a hand roll around eren's shoulder for reassurence, once he looked back, and found eren just....frozen in place, lost in time. His brows furrowed, and he tapped eren gently, but firmly enough to gain attention. "Earth to brat, are you alright? What's going on in that brain?"

"..." Eren just looked up at levi, his eyes were so unsure as he looked into levi's shiny grey eyes...then glanced to hanji and Erwin. "I don't know what to think..this is just- wow..uh..." The boy rubbed his eyes tiredly and slowly. "Can I just maybe go to my room for a bit? I want you there too, Levi. I wanna talk about this.." he added, his voice was serious but also quiet in disbelief. He wanted levi to know that, if..he didn't want to be any part in the child's life, eren would understand. He'd understand if it was too much or Levi didn't think he'd make a father, eren didn't want to force him. 

Levi had nodded slowly, he sent a look to a giddy hanji before he left the room with eren, and made his way down to the boys room. 

Eren was the one to close his bedroom door once levi stepped inside. He let himself crawl onto the bed, where levi sat and rested his head against the males shoulder.

"Eren.."

"I'd understand if you would want to end things between us. After..this."

those words nearly took Levi by surprise, his brows furrowed at the semi quiet boy, then a frown creased on his lips. "Eren..what are you saying? Why the hell would I leave you after finding that out?". Eren huffed, letting himself lift his head off of levi's shoulder, "just...this could ruin a lot of stuff for you- your image- reputation-" "so? Eren, do you _really_ think I give a damn what some shitty person says about me?" Levi frowned, gently holding eren's chin so he had to look at him. "I don't. Your opinion is the only one that honestly matters to me. Everyone else can fuck off." He stated honestly, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. 

God he felt so lucky. Eren melted, he relaxed almost instantly to levi's soft touch, he let his head rest against levi's chest as soft sighs left his lips. "I got really lucky..and I don't know how I did..." He smiled faintly, pressing soft kisses along levi's neck, his collarbone. "I feel like that can be said the other way around." Levi hummed in response to the kisses...he let his hand travel through eren's hair, and down his spine, let his hand run up and down as eren continued to press kisses along levi's neck.. 

God, Levi just wanted to pick him up, slam him down and fuck him relentlessly. The sight of eren all laid out over him to give kisses...it was very tempting but..Levi kept those powerful urges back, and instead, grabbed eren, gently pulling him into his lap. levi pressed soft kisses against his chest, his hands rested on eren's hips...he squeezed gently too ..his heart fluttered to feel soft hands in his hair.

"Mm...Levi...~ I know what you're doing.. just strip me down already..~" eren let out softly, looking down at the male who had a hand slowly run under and inside his shirt..he didn't respond to eren, all he did was let his hand rub circles around eren's nipple, making the brunette gasp and arch his back to the chilling, but pleasuring feeling that ran down his spine. "O..oh..~" he murmured softly, it almost became a moan as levi pinched and flicked his nipple, whilst licking and sucking at his neck. "Are you sure? I won't be so easy...I mean...." Levi let his voice rail off as he let a hand grab at eren's thigh lustfully. 

"You know how I fuck you relentlessly..." "Baby's too little to feel- just do it heichou~" eren didn't hesitate to cut off levi's tease, let his lips slide against levi's, let his arms wrap around his neck. "Mm...alright...as you say, brat." Levi growled, squeezing eren's thigh as he licked at eren's lips and..switched their positions.

Now Levi had eren pinned underneath him on the bed, he lowered himself to kiss the boy roughly and passionately, his hands were on either side of eren's head as he laid on top. Eren's hands found themselves exploring all over Levi as the kissing went forth, it turned into grinding, rolling of hips and soft moans. On eren's end at least before levi decided that was enough teasing for the boy.. Levi could see that little tent forming in eren's pants..he knew he wanted him so bad.

He didn't want the brunette waiting any longer for it..but at the same time he loved torturing eren like this, loved making him beg for it. So Levi let his one hand travel down towards eren's lower region, slowly grope and massage the boys cock, which caused eren to let out soft moans and gasps.

"L..Levi..~" eren breathed out, his head went back as he felt his lovers hand grope, rub his tip. "Ah...oh..~" eren's hands felt through levi's hair, he let his legs spread for the man above. "Good boy..." Levi commented, voice low but ever so sickening sweet for eren, lustful as he pulled his hand away, making eren whimper at the lack of stimulation. "Don't whimper like that, you know I'll be inside of you soon." Levi gripped eren's chin once, bit down on his own lip as he looked eren up and down. 

Levi unbuckled his own pants, and did the same for eren, he removed both of their pants and got stripped to absolutely nothing, he teased eren a little at the boxers before allowing his own cock to spring out, sending eren's into a fully hard erection. Hell, Levi could feel it as he was sitting on top, eren still had those tight fabrics around his hardened dick, and he whinnied, moved fairly. "Le..Levi please...please...it's so tight..~" he begged faintly, eren allowed himself to look up towards levi, let his hands wrap and rest around levi's neck. 

Levi didn't open his mouth, all he let himself do was let his eyes trail down eren's body, to his crotch, he couldn't help but reveal a little smirk as he stared at the bulge that seemed to throb with small rolls the Raven gave, and recieved tiny moans in return. 

"B..ba..bastard! Please just...ughn..~ do anything~ j..juh..just..fuck me~ touch me..!" Eren impatiently begged, whimpering from the friction and stimulation Levi gave him. His hands stroked up and down levi's back, he was so needy for him. It was unbearable. Levi wouldn't have him waiting for long...oh no, he was starting to strip eren from his boxers, and he flung them to the side. Eren shivered from the cool air..but it was relieved by the friction again..the rubbing of their dicks together. "F..fuck!" Eren cried in pleasure. 

Levi listened to the moans underneath him, god he wanted to fuck him so hard, he was preparing for it at this point as he stuck two fingers into eren's mouth for the boy to suck on. He didn't even have to order him before eren sucked and licked at his fingers. "Good boy.." Levi lowly praised, leaned down to whisper in eren's ear as he slowly pulled those fingers out, teasingly licked the edge of the brunettes ear lobe..making eren melt beneath him. 

Quickly enough, Levi put his fingers at eren's entrance, and shoved them in with no mercy. Eren let out cries of pleasure, clawed at the ravens neck. "Sh..shit..! Oh levi...~" he whispered, his insides practically were tightening up, loosening to each thrust Levi put in with his fingers, scissored him and spread out the fingers. God it made eren twitch with arousal. "Ah- ah..ahgg...~!" Eren panted, his hands tangled themselves right up in levi's hair as the male above kept penetrating him with two- no not two- _three_ fingers, and went faster, even teased eren as he swiped against the loves prostate. 

"Oh god! Aghnn...Levi!" 

Levi smirked to the moans, the sweet noises eren squealed out beneath him. God that would never get old. But he didn't want eren just to get off from this alone..oh no. He was gonna fuck him until eren begged, screamed for Levi to allow him to cum. 

"Those are some pretty noises leaving your lips...but..we should move onto something bigger.." Levi stated calmly, even though his eyes were full of shining lust as he looked down upon the heated male, pulled all three fingers out with a _pop!_ Something that made eren moan slightly, curl his toes. He wasn't making eren wait for long, Levi lined himself up at the boys entrance, his nimble fingers dug into eren's tan smooth hips and he pushed himself in with no warning. 

Eren's mouth went into the shape of an 'o' as a moan swirled, left his lips to the pressure on his insides, "oh..ah..mnmh~" he whined out, " move..." He whispered, and Levi obeyed, slowly but also passionate, enough to send eren into a lustful fit. His hands clawed and gripped at levi's back, his legs wrapped around his hips..the bed squeaked and creaked as their bodies rocked in rhythm. Groans and grunts filled the air as did the scent of sex. Eren threw his head back once more, moans left his lips again and again as levi thrusted his way deep inside of him.

"Good boy..~" levi praised softly, his lips were inches away from eren's parted lips, drooled rolled down the side as eren let out soft pants, soft whines of pleasures. Levi begun to even leave hickeys and bite marks on the boys neck as he rolled his hips, positioned eren carefully as he moved at a quicker pace, went at every best angle to make eren squeal and scream his name. 

It worked. It sure did. It didn't take long before eren felt that repeated slam of levi's thick cock into his prostate, it felt so good. So _raw._ It drove him up the wall, "ughnn ..! Oh yeah! Levi!" Eren grunted in absolute pleasure, fuck..it was so so good! He let his back arch, the brunette let sweet moans escape his lips over and over again as levi thrusted, moved so fast and passionately inside of the boy. Beads of sweat rolled down both men's foreheads as they kept the friction, the passion. It was so worth it. Even if Levi knew he'd need a major shower after this. The man never liked to be dirty for long you know, but hearing eren squirm and squeal in pleasure underneath him was such a gift. It was perfect and gave Levi more determination to thrust and fuck eren even harder. 

It grew so much for the boy, eren could already start to feel his stomach churn and knot up. He knew what that meant, especially since he could feel warm liquids release, in small amounts. Eren couldn't help but gently tug at levi's hair and squeeze his shoulder to grab his attention. 

"L-levi..i...im gonna cum..~! Oh...oH! LEVI!" 

Eren screamed in utter pleasure as his orgasm came on due to the fact Levi fucked deeply into him- thrusted so deep and up that eren came almost immediately. The sight was so pretty...with erens reddened cheeks...his sweaty face and...lustful eyes...Levi knew he wasn't so far behind his lover. 

With no words- except maybe a grunt and moan at this point- did levi cum deep into eren; making the boy moan and whimper in pleasure, he even made him curl his toes. _how cute._

_Eren is mine..no ones gonna get to see the boy like this, only me. Thats a promise._

it was a silent one as levi still had eren pinned, both men took in breaths before levi carefully and slowly pulled out. "Well shit...that was nice, wasn't it eren? Ill be back in about 6 minutes, im showering and then ill join you in bed." He pecked eren's lips, stroked his cheek before he rose from the bed naked. Eren had nodded with the sweetest smile, his eyes were narrow and soft. God..he loved levi. Fuck..he loved every little thing the man did. The way he touched eren...how he spoke softly when they were alone....

Eren allowed himself, after that train of thought, to get up and clean himself off. He was a little wobbly at first but after a few minutes on his feet he was just swell. "There..." he sighed in relief, making the towel into a scrunched up ball and threw it in the small bin in his room before the naked boy crawled back into bed, under the sheets. He left a good amount of space for levi when his lover got out of the shower whenever he did..

Levi didn't lie when he said he'd be back within 6 minutes. The raven came back in a towel that was wrapped around his waistline. Droplets of water rolled down his barren chest, his abs, his hair was slicked back too. "Someone tired? " he called out monotonous, he raised one brow to see eren turn and face him. God...he was so damn beautiful. Levi wouldn't let him forget that with every chance he had. 

"Mh...a little...you fucked me all around the edges...how couldn't I be?" Eren snorted, resting his head in his hand, that was propped by his elbow on a pillow, he watched levi's moves, watched as the guy got undressed and simply grabbed a black shirt and boxers. He even threw a pair of boxers to eren. 

"That's true..take these, don't want your pregnant ass getting cold in your sleep.." "awww...you care~"

Levi rolled his eyes but..a little smile emerged on his lips as he crawled into bed, let eren get the boxers on before he opened his arms, and pulled the brunette close, let his lips softly press against his forehead. 

Eren smiled to the feeling, the warmth of levi's arms around himself. He felt so secure...safe...hell, he even let his own hand travel down to his abdomen and feel the round belly that was developing a child inside. Thoughts even circled..ones eren didn't know if he had answers for...ones he wanted answers for..or Just...maybe someone to talk to. And who better than the own father of his child?

"....levi?" 

"Yes, jaëger?"

Eren paused for a minute, pursing his lips together before he rubbed his own stomach, looking down at it and looked right back up again. 

"If...if at any time you don't think you want this...or want to deal with me like this...I won't blame you.."

Levi looked at the male a little offended, before he sighed tiredly, cupped eren's cheeks as he looked right into his eyes. "Eren. Im not going any fucking where. No way in hell. I'm not letting you go through this alone. I want to be here for you. Because I _love_ you." He assured the brunette, gently caressing his jawline with his thumb. 

"But...the titans..missions. this world...aren't you...scared? Scared of becoming a father? "

"Are you?" 

"...a little...but...I also know you're gonna be by my side.." 

"Then I'm not scared. " Levi replied bluntly, eren looked at him with confusion, all the raven did was wave his hand and continue. "Knowing im making you feel safe enough as it is now..is enough to keep me from being scared of failing you later fucking on." He explained, kissing eren's temple right after. His one hand trailed down and even rested on eren's stomach. 

"All that matters to me now...is you..and that baby of ours. I will sacrifice anything...and anyone...to keep you two safe and out of danger." Levi was serious, voice a little more stronger with emotion as he kissed the top of eren's head again. "Now sleep...you've gotta be tired..and I am we're being honest."

"I love you, heichou....I love you so much.." eren was so soft spoken, a growing smile came to his face as he littered the Ackerman's face in kisses, his lips lastly touched levi's...softly and tenderly before he allowed himself to lay against his lover's chest. 

"I love you too eren..." 

Levi's voice was so soft..quiet as he let vulnerability slip through, let his hand stroke eren's hair, while the other stayed on the man's stomach. 

It didn't take long for either fellow to fall asleep.


	4. It's him or me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for the following:
> 
> Homophobia  
> Slurs related to the thing above ^^

It was the next day, everyone was vibrant and awake with plenty of work to do. Course levi was stuck with boring meetings throughout the morning alongside hanji and erwin, eren got to work in the stables with Mikasa and armin.

Speaking of eren, he was in deep thought...brushing through the mane of a horse..hell..how was he gonna tell Mikasa and armin he got knocked up? And the father was their captain? Someone Mikasa despised very... _very_ much. It wasn't gonna be the nicest conversation, or the prettiest, eren knew that for sure. He even stopped to lean against the wall and think on the bitter thoughts, his struggles of how to tell his two friends. God...God this fucking sucked. He knew not everyone would be all rainbows and delight like hanji was, supportive like erwin was..fuck..he knew people had different reactions to shit but eren wanted to be so naive for once and believe they'd love him all the same from the fact; 

1) He was sleeping and was in a wonderful relationship with levi Ackerman.

And

2) he was gonna have a baby. The captain's baby to be more truthful. 

It made eren's throat go dry just simply thinking about it all. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, taking a little minute for himself. He was so out of it he didn't hear footsteps coming from behind. Or feel the 2 taps on his shoulders. What startled him out of his mindful consciousness was a voice.

"Eren..? Is everything okay? "

He looked up to see a concerned armin staring right into his eyes...it felt like he could dwell deep enough into his soul and just- figure eren's troubles out then and there..course that wasn't possible- but eren was still nervous, he tried to play it off with a smile and nod though. "Course- yeah I'm fine, armin..thanks for checking up on me." "Well..that's good but for a moment it just seemed like you had a lot on your mind"

Fuck.

Man, eren wasn't good when it came to his own emotions and hiding them. He wasn't as good as levi was with that. He wasn't good in the lying field either. Eren's face dropped for only a split second before he forced a small smile to armin, setting down his own brush for the horse. "Well if I'm gonna be honest..there is something you and Mikasa should know but..I dont know if telling you in a barn would be the best place to say.." 

"Is it really _that_ serious?" Armin crossed his brows in a little concern, it seemed to grow as eren nodded. "Well...I think we did a good enough job here for today..maybe we can step out and you can tell us what you exactly want to tell us." He suggested with a faint but comforting smile. Eren couldn't help but relax to it..it felt so easy to talk to armin but he wasn't so sure about Mikasa. He was terrified with how she'd react. But he had no fear for armin..only anxiety but..it wasn't as big as it was for Mikasa. "Yeah...I think so too. Uh..I'll meet you guys near the fountain outside?" Eren suggested, letting out a breath as armin agreed with a nod. 

"We'll meet you there, eren!" 

* * *

Eren stood still at the water fountain near the headquarter, he looked to his own reflection with...troubling eyes. _this won't end well...knowing Mikasa. She'll want to kick levi's ass or try to keep me from him...to hell with that...nothings keeping me away from that man._

And what if she gave eren no other option? Like it was either him..or her? 

He _really_ didn't want to think about that. Mikasa would never pull that on him....right? 

Well eren was gonna find out. There came footsteps and small talk towards eren's direction, which caused him to turn his head rather fast. It was in fact armin and mikasa. _here's to hoping it all doesn't go to shit._

"Eren! armin told me you had something to talk about? Is everything okay?" Mikasa had approached the male first, concern laced in her eyes as she tilted her head. Eren rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to find his words, his emerald eyes shimmered with something..something that clouded him for a moment. "I'm alright Mikasa, really. I just need to get something off my chest. To both of you." The boy was so serious as he took in a sharp breath, it made armin and Mikasa both very curious, yet concerned with what eren had to say. 

"Yeah? Are you okay? I don't think I've ever seen you this serious before. " armin noted, his voice was tender and soft as he leaned his weight on one leg, his eyes never left his friend. "Well...aside from being a nervous fucking wreck? Yeah, I'm alright" eren let out with a breathy laugh, sitting on the edge of the fountain too as he looked up to them. 

"Did that fucking midget do something? Because I ca.." "Mikasa no he didn't do anything. And you are _not_ gonna do anything to him either. Christ—" eren sighed, stopping the girl short before he let himself live in the silence for about 3 minutes, picking at his hands, played at the scars on his hand from biting it all the time to shift.

"Well...thats not true but...it wasn't just him that did something. This...uh.." eren fiddled with his hands, this helpless kind of look overtook him as he tried to find the right words, fast too so Mikasa couldn't imagine any kind of silly thing the girl would that would make her feel at ease for nearly kicking levi's ass or getting in trouble for trying to. 

"Just..promise me you guys won't totally flip..?"

"That depends. What happened?" Mikasa was so forceful about it, serious. Armin stared at her agape before hitting her arm with a scold, "Mikasa!", he looked back to eren, calmer than the girl with a soft smile. "We won't flip eren. Wont we, _mikasa?_ " The blonde gave her a 'please for the love of God stay fucking calm' look as he stood there. He didn't want to stress eren, and sure as hell didn't want Mikasa too either with her overbearing nature. 

"Well...."

Eren let out one more breath before he begun into the story of him and Levi, all the way back to the party.

"It started at that celebration thing, you know the one we had for the mere mass extinction for titans? With how close we are? Well I guess I drank a little too much thanks to hanji and Connie egging me on. Got way more drunk than I should've, and I guess it seemed the captain did too. It..led somewhere. Me and him. Next thing I know- i wake up with levi in my bed.."

"What!?! Eren- how could y—"

"We were drunk, mikasa!" Eren snapped as he looked up at the shocked woman, armin was quite shocked too but...he didn't react like Mikasa, he just..nodded, kindly urged eren to continue if he wanted; and eren did. 

"Yeah..we had sex. But once we were sober enough to realize it, which was practically the next day..we talked and...me and him both realized we had feelings for eachother. And as of that day, levi and I have been a couple since then, we've shared a bed- took small moments in the day for eachother. We've been a thing for 6 weeks.."

"6 weeks!? Eren what the hell! Why didn't you tell us this sooner?" Mikasa was almost demanding, feeling offended that eren even...hid something this huge from her. They told eachother everything. Or so it seemed. 

"Because of you! I knew you'd react like this and just...—I gave myself more time...but...I can't give myself anymore time...not for what I have to say thats most important here." Eren yet again snapped, his eyes sharp as he looked at Mikasa, but...he looked down, eyes softening and this...contorted look of guilt riddled his face. 

"Well...?"

"I'm pregnant." 

Mikasa's eyes widened, did...she hear him right? Pregnant? No...that was impossible...eren was a guy for christ sakes ! 

"Eren..what..? That's impossible- you're a man. You can't-"

Before armin could even finish his statement, eren stood with a sigh, glancing down to the blonde and horrified Mikasa, a hand rested on his own stomach. 

"You're forgetting im part titan here...and with what we've learned about titans..they can reproduce no matter the gender..and since I can shift..."

"You can get pregnant." Armin finished off for him, shock laced in his voice, surprise as he stared at his friend. "You're pregnant with captain levi's baby?"

All eren could do was nod, his head was held down, his hands were so shakey as he stood there he was so terrified with how they would..take in this new piece of information. So far, armin seemed to take it well..but Mikasa? Not a word came from her mouth. Which gave armin an initiative to support eren first, a gentle smile swiped on his face, his arms wrapped around eren tightly, but also gently, making erens eyes widen in surprise. 

"We're not mad eren. I think its wonderful you're having a baby..! Its..all a bit surprising, but as long as you are happy...We're happy. Right, mikasa?" Armin smiled brightly at eren, his head turned to Mikasa soon enough, making that smile falter as he stared at her cold angry eyes. 

There was nothing but silence for a solid minute. Thats when she finally spoke, blunt and cold. 

**_"get rid of it."_ **

"what..?! Mikasa how could you say that!" Eren stared at the woman in horror, even as he backed away from his friends. "I'm not letting you sleep around with that son of a bitch, let alone carry his fucking baby! It's not right!"

"Whats not right is your saying on what I should and shouldn't do with my child! I hoped to God you'd be the most supportive here..not tell me to go and abort it. I won't. " eren hissed, his eyes pricked with tears as he looked at the woman in front...he thought he knew her so well...read her like a book...I guess...there was more to her than he thought. 

"I won't let you sleep with a man let alone fucking levi. Do you know how much of a laughing stock you'll be?"

"Mikasa! That's enough— dammif!—" armin tried to cut in, but the girl just kept going, her words as sharp as a knife, cold as ice. 

"They already think of you as a freak alone with the shifting, but add on the pregnancy and dating the captain. They'll see you but nothing as a God forbidden slut and fag eren! A faggot! No friend of mine is being a _faggot_. You're gonna get rid of levi and that bab—" she reached out, trying to grab eren's arm roughly but...a hand grabbed her own wrist, painfully too. 

" _ **MIKASA THAT'S ENOUGH!**_ don't you _**DARE**_ call him ...a ..a fag! A whore! I'm so disgusted you wouldn't support him like this. If he loves levi, why does it matter? I won't sit around and let you hurt eren this way! He wants to keep the baby, so LET HIM. It's nobodies choice but HIS. The only choice you get to make in this like me, is to support eren. And that's what I'm doing" armin was so dead serious as he shoved her back, held onto the shaking eren after, who was frozen with pain and horror at Mikasa's words. 

"If you can't love and support eren. Then...you're shit out of luck when the time comes when you need him most. And frankly, I don't give a damn dropping you as a friend right here and now after the way you hurt eren. Tried to force yourself on him." Armin hissed, tears of anger pricked but he stood firm, holding eren close as he stood there, staring at the girl. 

The barn was so empty with silent tension..it almost hurt. 

Mikasa stared at the two, her face stoic for a moment before shame, and frustration hit, her hands deathly gripped the red scarf around her throat, even as she yanked it off...

_and threw it right on the ground at eren's feet._

"Mikasa..."

"I won't do that. I won't stand by something so sickening. I won't watch eren become the world's laughing stock for being a faggot, a whore, a freak. You should've kept it easier and stuck to girls."

Eren's eyes widened more, tears ran down his face at this point as sobs left his throat, how could she just...throw it away? She was a sister to him..! Family! She spoke about him as if he was nothing at all...and... _maybe he was._ It stung...his body shook heavily as he bent down, grabbed the scarf and glared at Mikasa. There was nothing...nothing out there that could mend them. 

"Mom would be ashamed of you. You're no family of mine..just a piece of shit—"

** _There came a loud slap and thud._ **

Eren's head did a total whiplash as Mikasa spun her fucking hand to whip him across the face, armin grasped her arm in anger after, pushed her so hard she landed in the hay. "How could you?! Mikasa you damn bastard! Dont lay your fucking hands on eren ever again! Or don't come around at all if this is how you see him!" Armin was so angry, even as he held onto eren protectively, "get the hell away from us! Now!"

Mikasa stared at armin, stared at the shocked eren..with blood rolling down his lip ...surely a bruise would suffice..but she didn't feel bad. She just stood, no words left her mouth as she stared at them both. Let out a small harsh tch and turned, walking away from the two boys. Leaving eren a crying mess there with armin to comfort him. But she did say one thing before leaving.

" _I wish you died back then, eren. Let that man choke you to death. It'd be better to be trafficked than deal with you. You've been a burden anyways.."_

She was gone now. And eren was left there, crying at her words. She meant every fucking syllable. It hurt so damn much for eren. 

Now what would they do...? What would eren do?

* * *

It had been a couple of hours since the...'incident' at the fountain, yet, there was eren hiding in his and levi's room. He let the blankets wrap around him as if they'd keep him safe from more damage. He was just so...angry..so sad. Eren never wanted to lose Mikasa like this. He never saw her so cold..and what she said before leaving? It haunted eren to the fullest extent, replayed like a record in the back of his head as he laid there, faint sobs leaving his throat. 

_how could she say it..? With so much...passion behind it? Has she felt that way since the beginning? Did she never see eren as her brother? Was she ashamed the day they found eren to be a titan shifter?_

God, eren felt so fucking broken, so lonely. It hurt so much as more sobs left his throat. His face grew red from crying, his fucking face hurt somehow too. He started to hiccup and sniffle, small whimpers left his lips. He just....eren was so..so fucking hurt. 

No matter how hard eren tried to restrain himself from being loud in his sobs. He failed.

There was a small...gentle knock at the door, making eren look up startled before he saw who it was.

_levi._

"What happened to you? How long have you been like this...?" Levi's face had..sunken at the sight of how broken eren absolutely looked. Something must've happened...something really bad enough for eren to be like this. And it scared levi, made him angry. He pushed that aside, allowed his feet to move as he went to go near eren, let his arms drape around the brunette. 

"Does it matter..? Apparently I'm just a burden and a laughing stock." Eren bitterly spoke, weakly smiling at levi before his smile fell..soft sobs left his lips again. 

Alright. Levi knew automatically what he was gonna do once eren was calmed..relaxed and felt safe. 

Beat some poor Fucker's ass for saying shit about eren. _his eren. His baby boy._

"eren. Thats bullshit. The real laughing stock is whoever the fuck told you that. " Levi was firm..but his voice was soft as he rubbed the males back, kissed his temple. Eren leaned into the touch...but his sobs didn't let up..his arms hugged his own stomach too. 

"Oh they didn't just say it..but hit some sense into me"

What.

What.

What.

_**W H A T.** _

"Excuse me...? Someone _hit_ you? I want a name, eren. That shit is not flying. Not by me. You're pregnant for God sakes and even if you weren't, they'd still get their shit rocked. " Levi was...horrified, his hands gently cupped erens face, gently caressed his cheeks with his thumb...and even..he even felt a bump...he moved his thumb when he felt it and found a nasty bruise forming...his stomach churned in absolute rage. 

"...does this answer your question?"

Eren flung over the red scarf weakly, it landed so softly into levi's lap. "She threw it at me. Told me she didn't want me with you..didnt want me having this baby and wanted it _gone._ She gave me altermanums. She told me she wished I died. That the man finished the job by choking me in the woods,, that being trafficked would've been better than dealing with me..." 

Levi felt this ringing in his ears as he listened to eren go on, his blood absolutely boiled in rage. His ears rang. 

He was gonna fucking kill Mikasa. 

"Don't listen to that dumb bitch, eren. She'll regret every word when the time comes. She's missing out on a good fucking person." Levi cupped eren's cheeks in his hands, kissed his nose softly. "She will _never_ lay a hand on you again if she wants to live after. Not on my damn watch" he was so strong about it..but spoke gently to the brunette, his lips softly pressed against the males bruised cheek, and ran down his jawline before he spoke softly in his ear. 

"You're just fucking gorgeous. Too bad for that bitch. Mikasa lost the best thing in her life as a brother " Levi held the boy close, a free hand wiped the remaining tears that slipped down eren's cheeks. "You're selfless. You've changed when you've needed to. You've made the right decisions everytime in battle."

" _ **I'm proud of you eren. I'm so damn proud. Don't forget that"**_

eren's eyes softened to levi's words, a weak smile came on his face as a weak..but adoring laugh left his lips. "Levi...God I don't deserve you. I love you so much." He sighed in pleasure as he wrapped his arms around his neck, a soft noise left his lips as he relaxed there, legs straddled on each side of levi. 

"That's actually the other way around. But..I dont like seeing you so down..you're beautiful when you smile, baby. I love you more." Levi's voice was so low, sweet, seductive..eren melted almost instantly , even as he melted into the touch of levi's hand. Gave it a soft kiss. It was a tender moment, one hand ran up and down eren's stomach, gently rubbed it too..of course it was Levi, he glanced down to eren's rounding stomach, and glanced up at the man. 

"Does it...feel.....weird?" 

"What feels weird?"

"The baby, eren. Does it feel weird? Knowing you have a child in there?"

"A little but..it's also pleasantly nice at the same time. There's this odd warmth there.." eren smiled at levi as his eyes went half lidded in adoration..tracing levi's hand down and around his stomach. "And its a little hard..not as soft as my stomach usually was. You can feel it, yeah?" The boy tilted his head as he looked at levi, his mind completely off about Mikasa as he was right there with levi..enjoying this soft moment with him. 

"Hm..a little.." Levi focused as he gently rubbed his belly, then he glanced up at the boy, a small smile even came to the man's face, one to surprise eren. "But you're right, brat..it does feel pleasant..now..when does the little shit start getting active—?"

"Don't call our baby a little shit! " eren busted out into laughter, playfully hitting levi's shoulder, making the raven jokingly roll his eyes too. "Oh im sorry, thats _your_ little nickname. I meant to say little brat.." 

Levi pressed a soft kiss against eren's shoulder before he sat back, let both hands rest on each side of eren's face..he was happy enough to see the brunette happy again. But he could see it in eren's eyes..it still troubled him deep down...

And Levi had a way of making him..."forget". 

Levi thought about it only for a few minutes, eyes glancing towards eren's groin..his thighs..those damn thighs. God those fucking muscular thighs. His mind went wild already but he wanted to make sure eren was 100% okay with this. 

"You know..I see that you're still thinking about it...how about I get your mind off it for a little while? If you get what I'm insinuating..~" Levi's voice was low and seductive, "only if you want to, of course.." he added, pressing his lips to eren's neck and tenderly kissed his cheek. 

"That depends....~ tell me what you wanna do with me, baby~" eren coyly retorted, his eyes glanced at levi with a smile, simply flinging the red scarf off the bed as if it was trash. He allowed himself to get onto levi's lap..gently place levi's hands on his own hip bones. "Tell me, captain." 

_ah, so we're playing that game, eh?_ Levi looked right into eren's emerald eyes, a glint of lust filled them as he squeezed eren's hips, licked his lips with such lust. "Oh there's so much I wanna do to you...hear you squeal under my body as I tear your clothes off.." he let a hand go under eren's shirt in the front, feel at his soft smooth skin, caress his stomach and chest, trail a finger down before he softly rested that hand on a flat breast of eren, his finger gently played and swirled around one nipple...pressed on it gently enough to make the male gasp and bite his lip in arousal. 

"I wanna make you cry with pleasure...~" levi whispered against eren's ear, licking along his outer earlobe and gently nipped at it, breathing warmly against it too..teasing the male as he softly moaned. 

"I wanna take your sweet ass to bed." Levi growled as he rubbed eren's nipple, pinched it, making eren yelp and sweetly make noises in more arousal. He even let a free hand go down, smack and practically squeeze eren's plump ass, dug his nails in a little too. Eren yelped in surprise but he softly sighed in pleasure, gripping levi's shoulders. 

"I wanna make you feel loved like you deserve to feel"

Levi kept whispering soft praises in eren's ear as he gently grabbed the man's thighs, squeezed them before he kissed the brunette passionately, gently resting him down on the bed while he was above him, grunting softly with satisfaction as he kissed and caressed eren's cheeks. 

"Ha...~ levi...~" eren pressed his body up against the man, his lips parted for entrance, letting levi slide his tongue in as they laid there in eachother's hold, tongues swirled against eachother, explored mouths before they connected again, leaving a trail of saliva behind too. Eren's hands ran wild through levi's hair as he laid underneath him, soft noises left his lips as he was still in the heated make-out session with his lover, his hands trailed down levi's chest, starting to remove the raven's cravat, whilst he still kissed him lovingly, which soon broke apart too as both men needed air. 

Levi licked his lips once more as he watched eren remove that cravat of his, once it was off, he went down to lick and suck at eren's neck, his hands moved about and around the brunettes body. He wanted to leave so many marks on him...make sure people knew exactly who eren belonged too, and eren wouldn't mind that. He was melting to the kisses, the feel of levi's tongue run along his throat, feel his teeth gently sink into his skin. Levi started to find eren's sweet spots again too and abused those spots with so many hickeys and bite marks. It drove eren crazy, made him press himself against levi more as he laid there, taking in the pleasure, even as his pants began to tighten up on him with his ever so growing erection. 

Levi could feel that bulge against his body, so with a slight smirk, he started to grind against eren, groaning softly as he set each hand on either side of the bed. Eren pursed his lips together with the softest moan, his head went back as he laid there, feeling levi just..press those hips against his cock over and over. "Ah..~ oh levi..~!" Eren panted softly, his arms wrapped around levi's shoulders, clawed at his back as levi got rough with him; it wasn't a bad thing, oh no it just made his cock twitch and burn with arousal. "Touch me..~ please!~" he begged levi with soft high moans.

"Mhm..let me do the work baby" Levi spoke low as he bit at eren's lower lip, grinding so hard against his dick, gaining more and more friction. He planned on getting this boy beneath him just to absolutely explode and cum more than once. He wanted to please eren to the fullest extent. "You're such a good boy~" he praised eren softly as he rolled his hips, made sure he pressed down onto eren's boner, making eren whine out and moan. It was so hot for levi to listen to, it was music to his ears. 

"L..le..le—ah~!" Eren grunted, moaning as the feeling grew, his erection throbbed. He was pretty sure he was soaking at this point in his boxers with precum. He couldn't help it, levi went to town with him, wasn't merciful at all with the pleasure. "Levi!" He cried in pleasure, moaning as levi roughly moved against him, deciding to move back, and kneed eren's little erection with his hard and boney knee..

Eren wanted to explode, it made his eyes roll back in pleasure as he felt levi rub and circle at his cock with his knee. His wrists were pinned against the bed as levi did his job on the boy. God, he could feel a knot form in the pit of his stomach. 

"L...~"

"Not until I tell you, baby." Levi demanded, smirking as he could see it all written on eren's face. Oh that boy wanted to cum so bad. And Levi just wanted him to ride it out a bit longer before he'd make love to that sweet boy, pound him into oblivion. 

Eren whined, panting as his face grew hot in color, his eyes grew half lidded as he looked at levi, drool ran down his lips, fuck— his stomach..that knot grew more and more, pressure was building and he just.. _needed_ to burst. 

"Levi..~"

"not yet."

"Mh...ah~! Pl..e..please!~"

"Beg for it, you little slut. Beg for it for me" Levi growled, gripping eren's wrists as he toyed with him, a smirk growing as he watched eren go wild, he was whining and moaning like crazy, his voice slurred with pleasure. 

"Le—luh—!~ le..Levi! Oh please I've been so good~"

"Have you?~"

"Mhm~! Please baby, please sir ~ I wanna cum so much for you!"

That's all it took for levi, his own cock twitched at erens tone of voice, how sexy it was all melted and high pitched in a needy tone. 

"Go on, then~." Levi whispered softly into erens neck, grunting as he slammed his hips one more time against his lover's erection. 

"a..H! Lev—!~" eren yelped, his eyes rolled back as he just..exploded, heavily and it completely soaked him through his pants. He whimpered in pleasure, legs shaking even as he laid there. 

Levi glanced down to eren's little problem..he chuckled as he slowly unbuckled eren's jeans. "Let's see how much you came for me like the dirty whore you are~" he looked right at eren with intense lust. God he was hot. So fuckable. So pretty. 

Levi took eren's pants off as he unzipped them, threw them aside, he stared down at eren's thighs, smirking to see cum absolutely leaking from his boxers, rolled down his inner thighs. "You're so dirty, jaëger. Let's fix that~" he spread eren's legs, bent down to lick at the reminisce of the pleasure he instituted on eren's body, cum rolled down his lip but he licked it right up, and bit down gently on his thighs. 

"N..nh.~ levi.." eren moaned sweetly, watched as the male tugged and pulled down his boxers, tossed them aside. "We aren't done yet, gorgeous. " Levi was so calm as he unbuckled his own pants, removed them and his own shirt, "take that shirt off" he demanded to eren, and instantly eren removed his own shirt. While levi removed the last piece of clothing, his own boxers. Eren's heart practically flipped as he watched levi's cock spring out, erected and hard. 

"I wonder how your body will take all of this..." Levi purred, sucking on his own fingers, just to torture eren, who watched in anticipation and pleasure. "How badly do you want me eren?" Levi spoke lowly, eyes lustful as he held up his two fingers at his lovers entrance. 

"I want you~ I want you to just fuck me~ don't prep— I want you to pound me so fucking raw." 

Now that surprised levi, but he wouldn't deny and say that wasn't what he wanted. He just chuckled, flipping eren over onto his hands and knees before he pressed his body up against his, leaned down and let his lips touch eren's ear. 

"Such a whore..~ but you're gonna get what you want." 

Levi licked at his earlobe before he aligned his dick st erens entrance. A slight smile grew on his face to look at how much of a mess eren was for him in the moment. He took it in before he pushed his cock in slowly but surely, moaning at how tight eren was. 

"N..nghah~! Fuck!" Eren whimpered in pleasure, his walls around levi's sweet cock, he gripped at the sheets below him as he adjusted himself, lowered his head as he laid there. "Move~ go on" he consented to levi, and it didn't take long before the thrusts came. 

Levi gripped at eren's sides as he thrusted slowly into the boy, he wanted to be gentle, at least for now with eren. His lips parted with a grunt of pleasure, his hips bucked into the boys body, thrusting and penetrating eren's ass. It felt so damn good, he let his nails dig into eren's skin, even as he groaned and moaned out eren's name. "God you're so fucking tight, huh baby? You want more?" 

"Ahhhaa~! Pl..plu..please! It burns— it's so fucking good, go faster~" 

Eren's body rocked back and forth as he took Levi in, got his ass fucked by his lover. He rocked in a rhythm with high moans and gasps. "Oh captain ~" he purred out, "God you're so good— ohh.."

All the praise simply made levi thrust harder, roll his hips as he gave eren exactly what he wanted. Listening to that boy just moan and cry out with pleasure got levi off right. "Take it like the whore you are, eren..~ scream for me." 

That was levi's only warning before he throttled fully and _slammed_ into eren's ass, hitting his prostate on cue as well. 

"FUCK~!" 

"Levi! Oh yeah...nhhg~!" 

"Harder! Yeah! That's it! That's it baby, there!"

"There...there...! There! T—THU—THERE!" 

"SIR— AHngh~!"

"Oh GOD! YES! YES—! NGhn..! LEVI OH—!"

"Right there! Fuck me~! Fuck....me..!" 

"Nnhhg!~"

Eren screamed in pleasure as levi pounded into his ass full force, tears of pleasure rolled down his cheeks as he gripped the headboard, "LEVI!" He cried out in pleasure, moaning as his body rocked and the bed creaked loud as hell with each pounding his ass took. His legs were spread, dripping with precum. 

"Fuck!" Levi threw his head back as he kept going, slamming right up against eren's prostate. "That's a good boy, eren..~ take it like a slut" 

All the praises completely wrecked eren beyond belief, he was drenched in sweat and pleasure, his face contorted in arousal and overwhelming sexual pleasure. 

These two Horny fucks went at it for the next 10 more minutes before levi pressed eren up against the bed board, fucked him relentlessly, making him bounce to levi's thrusts as he moaned and cried in pleasure. 

"Le..le..vi! Mmn...im gonna...auh..! I'm gonna.."

Levi slammed into eren full force for the last time before eren just exploded with no warning, his eyes closed as he screamed in pleasure as his orgasm came and rode out. Levi followed in sync, groaning loudly, moaning eren's name as he filled him up. After a moment or two, Levi pulled himself out, grunting. Eren whimpered with pleasure before he laid on his back, he was so dirty and so out of it. But he stared at levi with so much love. 

eren didn't give levi the chance to speak before he pulled him down for a kiss, arms wrapped around his neck. Levi kissed him softly, melting and let his eyes close to the affection..they opened once eren pulled back, panting softly. 

"That...was the best sex...We've...ever had.."

"Won't be the last time~ now come on, I'll run us a bath, you are drenched in sweat, my and your own cum. " Levi looked him up and down, before he got off the bed, grabbed his own boxers to slip on before he picked eren up easily, taking him to the bathroom in his room. He opened the door with one hand and closed it behind him. 

* * *

After a long bath, both men were cleaned up and wore clean clothing, eren wore a baggy shirt levi had, and just boxers, while levi wore his black shirt with grey sweatpants. He had eren wrapped in his arms under the covers, his hand ran through the brunettes hair. 

"Sleep baby...today's been...a shitty ass day for the most part." Levi quietly hummed, kissing eren's forehead. 

"Mhh...you too...try to get more than 2 hours of sleep...for me, please?" Eren opened an eye, looking up to his love who looked at him with such tenderness and...the smallest smile.

"I'll try to."

"Good...I love you.."

"I love you more, brat."

Levi held the other close, eren's head rested on his chest as he drifted off to sleep...Levi followed suit soon after. Holding his lover tight but gentle.

Well, the plan of forgetting Mikasa worked. But it was gonna be awkward as hell to be around her from now on. 

And Levi still had to kick her ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall are probably wondering why the hell Mikasa would treat eren that way. I just see her as someone who wouldn't be very happy to know eren liked men 💀💀 since she wanted him for herself. That's my personal thought on her character and you can have your own! But thats just how I'm writing her in this story. Plus, I just really REALLY want to add some drama lmao. Enjoy~


End file.
